


Into the Gaze Ablaze

by 27vampyresinhermind



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is Dew, F/M, Finn is Multi, Ghost Reylo AU, Hux is Mountain, M/M, Mitaka is Aether, Multi, Phasma is Cirrus, Phuxflower, Poe is Cardinal Copia (Papa Emeritus IV), Recreational Drug Use, Rey is Rain, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo in a band, Rose is Cumulus, Satanic band, Satanic music, Satanism, Stormpilot, but it definitely helps, ghost band - Freeform, i love Ghost and Reylo, my obsessions combine, so this happened, you don’t have to know about Ghost for this to makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27vampyresinhermind/pseuds/27vampyresinhermind
Summary: Rey and Ben have been dancing around each other on tour for a year, neither one realizing the depth of the other’s feelings. It all comes to a head when a gift of edibles starts them down a path they’d only dreamed. When you portray a demon onstage, some delectable sin is bound to leak into ordinary life.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma/Rose Tico, Dopheld Mitaka/Bazine Netal, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Into the Gaze Ablaze

**Author's Note:**

> So, it’s been about a year. While wallowing in self-pity over the lack of response to the last chapter of Libido Lunares and genuinely contemplating whether I should bother continuing, I found Ghost. So began a new obsession and you all know that my hyperfixations like to intermingle. This is the result.

Feral.

Primal.

Gremlin boy.

Animal.

Demon.

The stage persona he’d carefully crafted over the years had rightfully earned him those descriptors from fans.

But they didn’t see him without the demon mask they all wore.

They didn’t see him sprawled out on the tour bus, asleep on a couch that was certainly not made for someone over six feet tall like him. They didn’t see how he got really cuddly when he was tired. They didn’t see how he’d taken her under his wing when she’d joined the band. They didn’t see the heart their beloved demon kept hidden away.

But she did.

* * *

She was scrolling through fan blogs when he came bounding onto the bus. No matter where she was, he always seemed to find her. He liked to joke that it was because they were kindred spirits. Having been the Water ghoul before moving to lead guitar and thus becoming Fire, he had a point. But Rey felt like she enjoyed his kindred spirits theory too much for her own good.

It didn’t help that she’d had a crush on him long before joining the band. It also didn’t help that, behind the mask, he was such an incredible human being.

Ben immediately laid down on the couch, propped his feet up on the wall, and wiggled until his head was comfortably resting in her lap. Rey fought the urge to run her fingers through his hair. Despite how affectionate he always was with her, she was scared of crossing a line and making him uncomfortable. She craved the attention he gave her like a drug and she had no desire to cut off the supply.

“Comfortable,” she questioned with a grin. Ben responded by snuggling deeper against her thighs before smirking up at her.

“With you, always.”

Rey continued scrolling through various tumblr pages dedicated to the band, giggling every few moments when she came across a funny gif from one of the shows.

“What’s got you laughing so much?”

Rey tilted her iPad down so he could see the looping gif set of the time he’d slipped on some confetti and fallen on stage. Instead of getting back up and risking missing an important part of the song, he’d opted to just lay there and continue playing. Mitaka, the other guitarist, had taken full advantage of his “bully” being down for the count and stood over him while playing his portion. Rey had gone over to make sure he was okay. Since he’d been laughing beneath his ghoul mask at the time, she’d joined Mitaka in playing over him.

“Fucking confetti,” he mumbled, “my ass hurt for days after that fall. And you refused to rub it for me!” Rey slapped his chest as he pointed an accusing finger in her face. “I don’t know how you survive falling all the time.”

At that, Rey scoffed. 

“I haven’t fallen that much on stage since the beginning of the tour. It’s not my fault the fans started calling me Rain because of it.”

“I like the name Rain, it’s cute. Like you.”

Rey felt her face heat up at his words. It was hard to keep her wits about her when he said things like that. She reminded herself that he was affectionate with everyone, not just her. But sometimes, when he said things like that, it was easy to imagine that certain things were just for her.

In the silence that followed, Ben grabbed the iPad from her hands and started flipping through the blogs she’d been looking at.

“Do you often lurk on fan pages for the band you’re a member of?” His snarky tone made her roll her eyes.

“Hey, I was a fan of this band long before I was ever a member of it,” she reminded him.

She conveniently left out the fact that her blog had mainly consisted of him. It had still been a Ghost fan account but the majority of the content seemed to revolve around Ben’s previous ghoul character, the feral Water demon and bassist. If her contract didn’t strictly prohibit her from acknowledging anything band related on social media platforms, she had no doubt that her blog would still be filled with him and his new “ghoulsona”.

Ben chuckled and handed the iPad back to her. It was difficult to keep herself from getting distracted by the way his hands dwarfed her own. His fingers were so thick, dexterous from years of perfecting his craft.

“You’re breathing really fast. You okay?”

Evidently, keeping herself from getting distracted by him was even harder than she thought.

And she’d failed miserably.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” she lied. “Just thinking about the show tonight. It’s the last one before our break so I want it to go well.”

H e made a noise of recognition before rolling off of her lap and onto the floor. He disappeared down the bus’s tiny hallway and started rummaging around in his bunk. When he returned, he was holding a brown paper bag up in front of him as if it held all the answers to any problem she could’ve had. Ben flopped himself back down beside her and started fishing around in the bag.

When he pulled two joints out of the bag, her eyes went wide.

Poe, the leader of the band, had very strict rules about taking drugs across state lines. She knew for a fact that the guys had all smoked the rest of the bus stash after the concert a few nights ago.

“Where did that come from?”

Rey watched as he lit up and took a drag before answering.

“Hux ran out of his anxiety meds about a week ago and I found him having a panic attack after the show the other night. So I took him to a dispensary this morning. He should be good until he can get in touch with his doctor back in the UK.”

She’d known Armitage, the band’s drummer, had anxiety issues but she’d never seen him have a panic attack. Her heart immediately went out to him. Touring was stressful at the best of times but to add anxiety into the mix had to make it hell.

“That was very sweet of you.” In response, Ben shrugged and took another drag before offering her the half-smoked joint. Rey shook her head and chuckled. “You know I don’t smoke,” she reminded him. Ben snorted and began fishing around in the bag again. When he revealed what he’d been looking for, Rey’s eyes lit up.

While Rey didn’t smoke due to a bad experience in her youth, she had no issues whatsoever with edibles. Ben held a bag of gummy bears out to her, laughing as she greedily grabbed at the bag.

“I knew these were your favorite flavor so I bought you a few bags. I snuck the others into your rig so you’d get a surprise at sound check later. But I wanted to at least give you one of the bags personally.” He cleared his throat as she ran her fingers over the plastic label with a bright smile on her face. “See, when you smile like that, it makes me want to go back and buy the whole store.”

Without really thinking, Rey reached over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Because of the way they were sitting on the couch, the angle was quite awkward for them both. Again, no thoughts crossed her mind as she simply climbed over him and straddled his lap to hug him more comfortably.

Ben had started giving her little gifts shortly after the beginning of the tour. Originally, he’d referred to them as ‘Welcome to the Band’ presents to make her feel more at home while touring. By the third month on the road, his gifts had morphed into ‘Hey, I saw this and thought of you, hope you like it’.

But hearing him say that he’d remembered her favorite flavor of edibles, such a random throwaway fact about her, and then his comment about making her smile, it did something to her.

Something that seemed to shut the sensible part of her brain off.

Ben’s hands had instantly gone around her, holding her close without so much as a moment’s hesitation. 

It wasn’t until she felt him twitch beneath her that Rey realized just what she’d done.

Slowly, as if she was trying not to startle a wild animal, Rey unwrapped her arms from Ben’s neck. For several seconds, all they managed to do was stare at each other.

Desperate to break the silence, Rey said the first thing that popped into her mind.

“I think I’ve read a fanfic that started like this.”

When Ben’s eyebrow arched and a devilish grin spread across his face, the 

gravity of what she’d just admitted to him hit her like a bucket of ice.

“You’ve read fan fiction about us?”

_ Fuck. _

There was no chance in hell he was gonna let her live this one down.

“Technically, yes,” she huffed, “but it doesn’t really count.”

She tried to ignore that way his fingers curled around her hips.

She  _ really _ tried.

Ben cocked his head to the side, the same as he did on stage when he was acting the part of a demon unfamiliar with earthly things. She hated how much it affected her.

“What’s that supposed to mean? How does it not count?”

“For one thing, it’s set within the universe of the band so it’s our ghoul personas. Rain and Dewdrop. And since I’m one of the four of us who’s not been outed, no one seems to know that the person behind Rain’s mask is actually a female.”

Had the lightbulb that went off above Ben’s head been real, it would have blinded her.

“So you’ve been reading fan fiction about us and you think it doesn’t count just because you’re a dude in them? Hate to break it to you, but that totally counts.” He shifted his legs beneath her as she felt his hands slide towards her backside. “Besides, how can they not know you’re a chick?”

Rey huffed in frustration. That was a question she’d asked herself too many times to count.

“Well, I don’t have the ghoulette mask like Rose and Phasma.” Ben cocked his head to the side as if to say ‘fair point’. Rey continued, “And it probably doesn’t help that my tits are practically non-existent once I put my uniform on.”

Rey, like Ben and Hux, had an assortment of tattoos covering her arms. So, like them, she wore a compression top under her stage uniform to keep them from being seen and making her identification easier. However, the top succeeded in flattening her already minimal breasts to the point of invisibility.

Somewhat lost in her thoughts, Rey failed to notice the way Ben’s hands had been inching slowly upwards. But when his thumbs brushed against the underside of her breasts, she definitely took notice. A whimper fell from her lips before she could stop it and Ben whispered,

“Your tits are perfect.”

Pupils blown black and a hungry look on his face, Rey entertained the possibility that he might just want her the same way. Maybe it wouldn’t take much convincing for him to fuck her.

Maybe she’d be able to convince herself that a fuck would be enough.

“Hey Solo! You up here? Hux said you guys went to a dispensa—what’s going on here?”

At the sound of Finn’s, the band’s rhythm guitarist, voice, Rey tried to scramble off of Ben’s lap. Ben, shameless as always, held her tight to keep her from going anywhere.

Finn stood at the entrance of the tour bus with his hands on his hips and a shit-eating grin on his handsome face.

“What do you want Finn,” Ben all but growled.

“Well I wanted to know where you put the replenished stash but I appear to have interrupted something.”

Rey could feel Ben hardening further under her, as if the idea of being caught was a turn on.

“I’ll give you the whole bag if you leave right now.” Ben’s voice was low, threatening, pleading, all at the same time.

Finn, an incorrigible flirt offstage as much as on, was undeterred. He shook his head, grinning with ease.

“Nope, this looks way more fun. In fact, I’m a little hurt that you two didn’t invite me.”

He stood there momentarily with his hand on his hips, as if waiting for an explanation. Suddenly, Ben chuckled.

“I don’t share.”

Finn wanted to respond. Rey could practically see the smartass remark forming on his tongue. But he didn’t get the chance.

Phones began going off in their pockets which could only mean one thing.

Poe was using the band’s group chat.

Finn was the first to fish his phone from his jeans.

“Poe wants everybody in the dressing room,” he relayed as he read through the message. “Looks like he wants to change the setlist a little bit so soundcheck is happening early.” He grinned as he looked back up at them, still basically tangled together on the couch. “Guess you two will have to finish  _ this _ up later.”

With a waggle of his eyebrows, he bounded down the steps and off the bus in much the same way he’d bounded on.

Left alone once more, Rey and Ben both released a sigh of relief.

Rey, realizing she was still very much in Ben’s lap, scrambled to remove herself. As she stood to right her rumpled clothing, she could feel Ben’s intense gaze on her before she even bothered looking up.

_ Just pretend nothing happened, _ she thought to herself.

“Well, we should probably head inside. Poe is antsy enough on show days as it is.”

She reached for her messenger bag on the couch and began shoving her iPad and the present of edibles inside. Rey didn’t know if she actually hoped Ben would let it go or if she wanted him to haul her up against the side of the bus.

Some mixture of both, most likely.

A hand circled her wrist and her movements stilled. When she chanced a look up at the man towering over her, Rey’s breath stopped short.

“This isn’t over.”

She wasn’t entirely sure what  _ this _ even was but his words made her stomach jump in anticipation.

When he was gone, Rey stared down at where his fingers had gripped her and then to the bag of pot gummies in her hand.

“Well these are certainly going to come in handy now,” she muttered to herself.

Before exiting the bus, she popped two.

* * *

Rey took a deep breath as she secured her ghoul mask over her balaclava. Hux and Rose were in the corner of the dressing room, talking quietly to each other as the earth ghoul steadily drummed on the air ghoulette’s thigh. Finn and Phasma were just outside the room in the hallway, harmonizing with each other to keep their voices warmed up.

Mask affixed, Rey took a final look in the mirror to make sure her uniform was perfect. She was very particular about her appearance onstage even knowing she’d be a sweaty mess by the time they took their final bows of the night. On the outside, she was the collected water ghoul. That was all that mattered.

She checked her pockets for extra picks before heading out into the hallway. She clapped Finn and Phasma on the shoulders as she passed them. Halfway down the hall, she heard his voice. Part of her hated the way her body reacted to him, without even laying eyes on him, her muscles clenched uselessly around nothing.

He and Poe came around the corner with Mitaka following behind them on his phone, most likely talking to his girlfriend Bazine before they went onstage.

“I’m telling you man, next album cycle, the ghouls should wear those black contacts. It’d really up the ‘demon factor’.”

Poe pointed at his left eye, the one he wore a white contact in as part of his stage persona, Cardinal Popia.

“You know why I only wear one of these fuckers? Because wearing two was irritating as shit. I’m not gonna make the band wear black ones behind masks that cover everything anyway.”

Ben shrugged in response.

“Good point, you already make us wear monkey suits as it is. If these pants get any tighter, I’m gonna be singing higher than Rose.”

Poe rolled his eyes before calling everyone into a circle in the middle of the hall.

“Alright my ghouls and ghoulettes, final huddle and the first leg of the tour is over!” They all clapped, eager for the month-long break. “You guys have been amazing and for that, I am truly grateful. So let’s give that crowd the best fucking ritual of their lives!”

Rey could feel Ben’s excitement without even looking up at him. He vibrated with this unseen energy that was infectious. It radiated through the group as if by magic. 

As they all joined hands for their pre-ritual prayer, an electric pulse shot through her at his touch.

“ _ Hail Lilith, full of vengeance, Satan is with you. _

_ Infernal are you among women, and infernal is the fruit of your womb, ilium. _

_ Unholy Lilith, mother of demons, _

_ We beseech you now and at the hour of our death. _

_ Nema. _ ”

They all chuckled at the blasphemous prayer, a perfect mockery of the Catholic Hail Mary that had become a much-loved tradition before taking the stage. It helped her get even more into character.

Rey knew that the tour photographer would be waiting for them at the end of the hall, taking shots just before they went up on stage. She did one last check of her uniform to make sure her coattails were straight.

Satisfied with her appearance, she turned to get into her place behind Mitaka in the lineup. Before she could, a large hand curled around her waist. She knew it was him before she even looked up into his demonic face.

“Rain,” he said with a smirk, careful to use her ghoul name since they were supposed to be in character.

Technically, they weren’t supposed to be speaking out loud while in character but that was beside the point.

Rey suppressed a shiver determined to not let him see just how much he affected her. Their little bus excursion already provided him with plenty of ammo in that department.

“Dew,” she countered, keeping her voice low lest anyone not in the band overhear.

“I did some research earlier, on some of those stories you like to read.”

Rey had never been more grateful for the balaclava and demon mask obscuring her features than she was in that moment. They expertly concealed the fiery blush her face sported.

“Oh?” She tried, and failed, for nonchalance.

Ben inched closer, leaning down to whisper in her cloth-covered ear.

“Yeah, got me thinking. Maybe I’m not as alone in these feelings as I thought I was.”

Rey felt like the universe had just tilted. Had she heard him correctly? Was she still breathing? Had she fallen again and hit her head?

She didn’t realize she’d been backing up until she hit the wall behind her. Ben’s arms immediately caged her in.

“If you ever decide you want to live out those fantasies instead of just reading about them, you know where to find me.”

For a moment, he simply stood there, caging her against the wall with eyes that seemed to peer into her very soul.

_ Into the eyes of fire _ indeed.

“Okay, can I get the ghouls to line up for the stage entrance shots?”

The photographer yelling instructions from the end of the hall successfully broke the spell that had fallen over the two of them.

As they got to their positions in line, Rey closed her eyes. Only a few groundbreaking words from him was all it took to break her composure. As they started moving, Rey chanted quietly to herself.

“As above, so below.  _ Solve. Coagula. _ As above, so below.  _ Solve. Coagula. _ ”

As she got closer to the photographer, she formed her hands into the symbol of Baphomet, two fingers of her right hand pointed up while two on the left pointed down.

It was a symbol they all did while in costume in lieu of speaking. It also really helped her to get in the right headspace for the stage. By the time she got to her rig to take her bass from the tech, Rey Johnson was nowhere to be found

In her place, the water demon called Rain stood proud.

* * *

_ “Maybe I’m not as alone in these feelings as I thought I was.” _

His words continued to play on repeat in her mind. It didn’t help that Instagram was on fire because of Ben’s antics on stage. Throughout the ritual, he’d been overtly affectionate with her. Going so far as to gently run the back of his hand down the cheek of her mask. He’d also licked her mask at one point during a bass solo which she was very proud to have kept her cool during. The fans had definitely taken notice.

Rey followed a few accounts dedicated to the band on her private Instagram account and nearly all of them were flush with pictures from the night. It seemed every single photo of them together had captions like,  _ “If these two aren’t banging in the dressing room after the show, I’ll sell my soul right now to make it happen,”  _ and  _ “Anybody notice how soft Dew is with Rain? Our fire gremlin totally has a crush!” _ One of her favorites had been,  _ “This is definitely the beginnings of a ghoul mating ritual,” _ beneath a photo of him standing close behind her with his head in the crook of her shoulder.

During a part of the show where Dew and Aether were supposed to have a guitar duel, Mitaka’s wireless transmitter went out so his guitar wasn’t making a sound. He’d successfully turned it into a comedic moment, turning the instrument upside down and shaking it, much to the amusement of the audience. It wouldn’t have been a big deal if not for the fact that the guitar duel served a dual purpose. Poe had a costume change during the battle and without it, there would be empty air space, as it were.

Thinking on his feet, Mitaka had quickly pulled Rey up to the front of the stage to play in his stead. As he ran off stage to get another guitar from the techs, Rey looked over at Ben. He made a motion with his hands as if to say, ‘go on’. Rain was not generally a part of the notorious Dew and Aether rivalry. She kept to her part of the stage during that. So being front and center with all of the focus on her was heady. It was easy to see why Ben loved it so much.

So she’d shrugged and began to play one of the best bass solos of her career. By the end of it, the crowd was chanting her name. Well, Rain’s name. Ben met her as she was retreating and she could see his grin through the mouth cutout in the mask.

“You were stunning,” he’d said as he leaned in close. She’d only been able to nod her head in thanks before he started the intro to the next song.

The rest of the show had gone without incident. Just Ben showering her with his ghoul’s version of affection interspersed with his own.

To her credit, Rey hadn’t let it affect her playing. She was a professional who knew the discography like the back of her hand on bass  _ and _ guitar. Rain knew what the fuck was going on at all times, quiet until the moment called for ferocity.

The elevator doors opened to his floor and his words flitted across her mind’s eye yet again.

“Maybe I’m not as alone in these feelings as I thought I was.”

She didn’t even register knocking on his hotel room door. One moment, she was standing outside his room in the hallway and the next, there he was; shirtless in the doorway with a towel slung low enough on his hips that she could see the beginnings of a happy trail at the apex of an impressive Adonis belt.

“You’re not alone,” she blurted out before she could stop herself.

“Sorry, what?” As he cocked his head to the side, she couldn’t get over how innocent he could make himself look.

“Um,” she shifted nervously on her feet, “f-feelings. I have them too. So, you’re not alone.”

All at once, the pieces clicked in his mind and she could see in his expression that he understood exactly what she was talking about.

Rey found herself yanked into the room without another word. The door slammed behind her with the help of her body being pushed up against it. As his lips descended on hers, the water still clinging to his chest soaked through her thin tank top.

He kissed with his entire body. Hips pinned her against the unyielding door while hands tangled in her hair. He held her as close as physically possible, no part of their bodies not touching in some way. It was all too easy to get lost in his touch, his kiss.

“Wait,” she mumbled against his mouth, the word coming out muffled and practically swallowed by his fervor. Nevertheless, he pulled away, albeit reluctantly.

“You okay?”

Through the haze of lust, Rey could see genuine concern for her in his eyes.

Her chest heaved as she worked to slow her heart and breathe normally once more.

“Yeah, just a lot all at the same time.” He ducked his head and she could see the way the tips of his ears had gone pink. The cause could’ve easily been the heat from his shower but Rey preferred to think it was her. It was hardly fair if she was the only one affected between the two of them.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted this Rey.  _ No idea _ .” He sucked on her pulse point, making her moan out loud and tighten her grip on his hair which only seemed to spur him on.

“Ben, I don’t want to get in trouble with Poe.”

He froze at the mention of the bandleader. The confusion on his face would’ve been funny if not for the sudden distance it caused between them as he backed up.

“What are you talking about? What does Poe have to do with us? Why would you get in trouble?”

His rapid fire questions made her head spin.

“There’s probably some kind of ‘no inter-band relationships’ clause in our contracts or something and I don’t want to get fired from the tour if this gets out.”

When her words sank in, one by one, his response was not quite what she’d expected.

He started laughing.

And not just a light chuckle either.

No, this was full-on, bent over in glee, laughing so hard he clutched his sides, he’d just heard the funniest joke in his life, type of laughter.

“I’m serious Ben, this isn’t funny!”

Her harsh tone made him look up and, once he saw the seriousness on her face, he calmed down.

“Fuck, you really don’t know, do you?”

The idea of not knowing something band related didn’t sit well with her. Rey crossed her arms over her chest defensively.

“Know what?”

Ben sat down on the edge of the bed, disbelief evident on his features. That only made Rey feel worse because it meant whatever it was she didn’t know about had to be glaringly obvious to everyone else.

He patted his hand on the bed beside him until she joined him. Once she’d arranged herself so that she was facing him with her legs crossed, he did the same, careful to keep himself covered with the towel.

“I can safely say that there is no clause in any of our contracts prohibiting relationships between band members. Because if there was, you and I would most likely be the only two left in the band.”

Rey shook her head, her own look of disbelief on her face.

“What are you talking about? I’m pretty sure I would’ve noticed something by now if everyone was fucking each other. Besides, Mitaka has Bazine. He wouldn’t cheat on her.”

Ben chuckled, unable to keep it in any longer.

“Well, Mitaka met Bazine because she was playing a Sister of Sin at the UK shows last year. Might be tenuous but Poe has always said the Siblings were an important part of the show experience.”

“What about everyone else?”

Ben leaned in closer, allowing a water droplet to fall from his hair onto the comforter between them.

“Poe and Finn were fuck buddies before this tour cycle even started and they’ve definitely not let touring hinder them in any way. And Phasma, Rose, and Hux are basically one more threesome away from finally admitting that they’re a committed throuple. Which I, for one, will be very happy about because Mitaka is gonna owe me a hundred bucks.” He chuckled to himself before he met her gaze once more. “You and I are the only ones left.”

Rey stared, slack-jawed, as she turned over the information he’d just laid at her feet. She supposed that she’d always noticed Finn and Poe being affectionate with each other but she’d just assumed that they were both flirts. And she guessed that Rose and Phasma were the only two people she’d never seen Hux be snarky to. She always saw them together outside of shows. Was it just an open secret that nobody talked about? An open secret that she was apparently the only one unaware of?

“This is insane,” she whispered, mostly to herself but Ben snorted softly.

“Not really. It happens on tours all the time. People spend months at a time together in close quarters. Stuff is bound to happen. What’s insane is that you never noticed. I thought I was the only one who had to have shit spelled out for them.”

At that, Rey slapped him on the shoulder.

“That’s not fair! It’s not like anyone is having sex on the tour bus or making out in front of everybody. And we’re all pretty private people in the first place. If we weren’t, I don’t think any of us would’ve signed up to wear masks on stage every night for a year.”

“I’ll give you that one,” Ben conceded with a shrug. When he reached out to take her hand in his, Rey felt her breath hitch.

“Before, you said you’d wanted this for a long time. How long Ben?”

His eyes were intent on their joined hands. His answer broke the stillness in the room.

“Remember your audition?”

How could she forget? It’d been the day that had changed her life, in more ways than one.

“Of course. I was already nervous because Poe was going to be there. When you showed up, I nearly hyperventilated.” The glow of memory lit Ben’s face from within. Rey couldn’t help herself as her hands tightened in his own.

“Poe wanted me to sit in on the Water ghoul auditions since whoever got hired would be taking the role from me when I moved to Fire. He wanted to make sure that I felt whoever he picked was capable enough. You blew me away. You didn’t falter on anything, even when he told you to switch to a guitar and play whatever song popped into his head. You just did it. Every other bassist he’d done that to either hadn’t known the music on guitar as well as bass or didn’t know it at all. I’d told Poe afterwards that if he didn’t hire you, he was a dumbass. Then he showed me his phone where he’d already written out a ‘You’re hired’ email to you.”

Her eyes went wide at the realization.

“Ben, that was nearly two years ago!”

“Don’t remind me. It’s been a special kind of hell, believe me. But I’m nearly ten years older than you. I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable by outright hitting on you. You were always talking about how this was the biggest opportunity you’d ever had. If I did something to fuck that up for you, I could never forgive myself.”

Rey looked back over all the time they’d wasted and shook her head.

“You know, I’ve been a fan of yours since I was a teenager. I never could’ve dreamed that I would not only get to work and tour with you, but get to know you as a person. You’re always looking out for everyone. Like with Hux, taking him to a dispensary because he had a panic attack. And you gave Rose a piggyback ride that time she rolled her ankle outside a venue. Poe treats you more like a brother than an employee which we technically are. I can’t even begin to go over the things you’ve done for me. I always assumed you thought of me as a little sister or something so I just kind of resigned myself to crush on you from afar.”

Ben let go of her hands so he could place his on her face. Rey leaned into his touch, craving it all over again. When he ran his thumb across her bottom lip, she took the opportunity to bite at the flesh. A harsh exhale from Ben let her know he’d felt it.

“I think we’ve both been pretty dumb,” he whispered. Rey nodded as he inched closer. “We should start being smart.”

Rey pulled herself onto her knees, her only chance to be taller than him. As she tilted his head back to press her mouth to his once more, he started tugging her tank up her body. Warm hands touched newly bared skin as she couldn’t help the gasp that emanated from her throat. Ben smiled against her lips and continued to drag the garment up.

When her breasts came into view, Ben leaned back, just staring. She couldn’t remember ever feeling as desirable as he made her feel in that moment.

“Fucking told you your tits were perfect,” he growled just before lunging forward to suck one taut nipple into his mouth. Rey cried out in response and fisted his hair in her hands. The wet strands were soft as they ran through her fingers.

A sharp sting came from where his mouth was latched that made her moan his name. It wasn’t until he did it again that she realized just what he’d done.

He fucking  _ bit _ her!

At her noises, he looked up with a smirk.

“Careful with those sounds sweetheart. Gonna make me think you want it rough.”

Rey snorted and rolled her eyes at him.

“Well I wouldn’t be fucking a fire demon if I wanted soft and tender.”

He grinned at that, showing the perfection of his slightly crooked teeth she loved so much.

“There’ll be time for that later,” he whispered, a promise of more to come, more than a one time fling. Rey was almost afraid to admit how much she wanted that.

Insistent fingers worked their way down her body, coming to a stop at the waistband of her shorts.

A mischievous smirk was the only warning she got before he’d slipped his hands into the crook of her knees and pulled. Rey landed flat on her back amongst the mountain of fluffy hotel pillows. In one swift movement, her shorts disappeared.

“Fuck,” came his reverent whisper above her. That’s when Rey remembered that she hadn’t bothered with underwear before deciding to come to his room. It hadn’t been intentional or linked to any sort of plan to seduce him. After making the decision to confront Ben about the feelings he’d mentioned, she’d been so full of nervous energy that undergarments had been the furthest thing from her mind.

From the way his eyes darkened even further, she was pretty positive it was the best decision she could’ve possibly made.

The look on his face, like he’d just been put under a spell, shot her confidence through the roof.

“Been dreaming about this cunt for two fucking years,” he muttered, seemingly to himself. He leaned in to capture her lips once more as he trailed calloused fingers down the length of her body. “Can’t wait to see you bouncing on my cock.” His words caused her to mewl in pleasure and he hadn’t even done anything yet. “But first things first,” his finger trailed up her slit, gathering the moisture already flooding the area, before carefully circling her clit but not touching it directly.

“Ben, fuck,” she growled, shifting her hips in a futile attempt to get his finger exactly where she needed it. His other hand came to rest on her stomach, effectively keeping her still with very little effort on his part.

“Oh we will,” his voice had gone gravelly and the sound went straight to her center. He placed a hand on her stomach, keeping her still. It didn’t escape her notice that his hand easily spanned the width of her. “Do you want my fingers or my tongue inside you?”

Rey could feel his breath as it fanned over her heated skin, all the while his finger kept a torturously slow pace as it continued to circle her clit.

“Both,” she growled down at him. His responding chuckle made her both irritated and hornier at the same time.

“Greedy girl,” he said between kisses to the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. She could hear the smugness in his voice. “My kind of woman.”

Rey gasped as he dipped his finger into her slowly. She’d known his hands were big but knowing and feeling were two vastly different things. At the same time, he sucked at her clit with the abandon of a man starved. Absolutely soaked, his finger slid in and out without any resistance. If he moved his mouth from the hardened bud to lavish attention on the rest of her mons, his finger would curl and tap against her inner walls so that the stimulation never broke.

She could feel her orgasm building as she heard what sounded like whimpering echoing through the room. As he added another finger, she realized that the sounds were coming from her.

Just one of his fingers had felt like a stretch at first but with the addition of the second, Rey briefly wondered if Ben would indeed split her in half. She still hadn’t seen anything more than an outline of his cock but it was enough to have her mouth watering and another flood of moisture erupt from her core.

Ben scissored his fingers inside and used the tip of his tongue like a snake against her. The sensations came as a shock and caused her to cry out,

“Jesus fucking Christ!”

Ben’s head popped up from between her legs with a grin as he tutted.

“Ah ah ah, wrong deity, my little water demon.”

Even with her mind on the singular focus of his fingers inside her, Rey giggled at his reminder.

His fingers continued to work her body as Ben moved up the bed. His chin was shiny with her fluids, a look Rey decided she quite liked. As he leaned down, just before his lips closed around a taut nipple, he whispered,

”Belial.”

It was practically second nature for Rey as she panted out the next name of the kings of Hell.

“Behemoth,  _ fuck _ !”

That was apparently the desired response because Ben’s fingers quickened. Ben trailed his lips across her chest and towards the other breast. Again, just before his mouth latched onto her, he whispered,

“Beelzebub.”

Rey shoved her hands into his hair, holding him closer to her chest. It felt like ecstasy vibrating across her skin. Dying on his tongue would’ve been an acceptable way to go.

“Asmodeus,” came her breathless reply.

Ben pulled away as her grip loosened, releasing her nipple with a lewd  _ pop _ . His eyes softened when they met her own. She felt the absence of his fingers in her cunt immediately and whined at the loss. Ben rose up on his arms, hovering above her like some incubus waiting for the right moment to strike. He lowered himself until his hair formed a curtain around their faces. Rey gasped into his mouth as he nudged her center with his cock.

When had he removed the towel?

How had she missed that?

When he pushed inside, all the air left her lungs. As if her body didn’t have room for oxygen  _ and _ his dick. As he bottomed out, Ben took her earlobe between his teeth. Crescents formed beneath her nails as they dug into the pale skin of his shoulder blades. Ben growled low against her neck as she did so.

“Satanas.”

He pulled out, agonizingly slow, leaving Rey to cry out at the stretch.

“Oh fucking fuck  _ fuck _ , Lucifer! Ben just fuck me already!”

His responding smirk should’ve warned her. 

Well, it would have if she’d been of sound enough mind to actually pay attention. 

As it was, the only warning she got was Ben throwing her legs up on his shoulders.

When he slammed back into her, Rey released a growl that sounded more like it had originated in the depths of hell instead of her actual voice. Even as her stage persona, she’d never felt quite as demonic and debauched as she did beneath this behemoth of a man. Ben set a punishing pace that had her breasts bouncing with every thrust inside. She watched through hooded eyes as he turned his head to bite at her ankle that was propped up on his shoulder.

“Goddamnit Rey,” his voice a harsh whisper that echoed in her ears. “So fucking good,” each word punctuated with the slam of his cock into her eager body. “Gonna ruin this pussy for anyone else. Just for me. All mine.”

His words sent tingles through her body from the tips of her toes to the ends of her hair. Rey couldn’t quite articulate just how much she loved the very idea of being  _ his _ so she used her body instead. She dropped her legs from his shoulders to wrap around his waist. Just as her ankles locked at the small of his back, she used every bit of core strength she possessed to clinch around him like a vise.

Ben’s rhythm stuttered as he felt it and Rey couldn’t help smiling innocently up at him.

In one swift movement, he flipped them. Suddenly being on top made Rey feel even more stuffed than before. Again, her breath escaped her.

“Wanna see those tits bounce as you ride my dick. Make you come for me over and over.”

Rey placed her hands on his chest, briefly marveling as the muscles twitched beneath her palms. She rolled her hips forward and discovered his pelvic bone was in the perfect position for her clit.

“Fffffffffffuuuuuuuuucccccckkkkkkk,” the word fell from her lips in a drawn out moan. “How does this,” she stopped to catch her breath, “how do you feel  _ so good _ ?”

Ben dragged his hands up her torso, stopping once to lightly push her breasts together before continuing on their upwards journey. The pad of his thumb toyed with her bottom lip, pulling it into a pout. Cheekily, she sucked at it and delighted in the sharp intake of breath it caused him.

“Because it’s you. It’s all you.” He rose up from the bed to plant a kiss to her lips that ended in a groan. “If you don’t start moving, I might actually die.”

Rey giggled against his mouth.

“Always so dramatic,” she grinned. In retaliation, the flat of his palm landed with a  _ thwack _ on the globe of her ass. The acute pain sent a frisson of pleasure to her already overheated brain. Looking down, she could see his eyebrow arched in challenge.

“You’re the one who said you didn’t want soft and tender,” he chuckled. The chuckle trailed off into an expletive-laced growl as Rey clinched around him. He bucked up into her then, making her cry out into the night.

She began to ride him in earnest then, taking her pleasure as she saw fit. Ben pinched at her nipples and more moisture flooded from her in response. Ben’s hands traveled down until her ass was firmly in his grasp. He started to bounce her up and down on his cock with the speed he played solos onstage. Something about being on top yet still not being fully in control made her body react quite strongly.

The orgasm rushed through her, taking them both completely by surprise. Her body shook with the power of it. Rey could feel her muscles clamping down on him. Her inner walls could feel every ridge and vein of his cock.

“Fuck Rey,” his whispered words practically reverent as he stared up at her. Then, with a grin, “that’s one.”

She’d not fully come down from the sudden climax when Ben rose up. He sank one hand into her hair, pulling her in for a bruising kiss. She gasped against his mouth when his thumb began swiping at her clit between them, still wracking her body. His touch burned through her. She yanked at his hair, needing to hold on to something,  _ anything _ , still tethered to earth because everything else was blurred at the edges, floating freely outside her vision.

His fingers were rough, calloused from years of mastering the guitar. Rey couldn’t help hoping he’d master her body as well.

“Come on sugar,” he whispered low in her ear, vibrations licking across her heated skin. “Come on my cock again, wanna feel your cunt, fucking perfect.”

Rey’s breath shuttered to a stop, her body unable to continue even the most basic of functions while his pleasured onslaught took control. She bit down on the meat of his shoulder to muffle her screams, the salty tang of sweat mixing with his bodywash intoxicating her senses further.

Wave after wave crashed over her, a dam burst inside her. Somewhere, in the dark recesses of her mind, Rey vaguely recognized that she’d just squirted for the first time in her life. One the surface however, she was far too blissed out to worry about whether Ben still had that towel close by or not.

It took the bodily jerk from Ben’s release for Rey to realize she still had her teeth clamped down on his shoulder. Little electric pulses fluttered up and down her nerve endings, reminders that her body hadn't yet had its fill of him.

Ben pulled back just enough for his eyes to lock onto hers. The smile on his face, one she fully expected to be smug, was practically reverent. 

As if he couldn't quite believe what had just happened.

His hand came to the back of her neck to pull her in for another kiss, which Rey hungrily accepted.

When they finally broke apart, foreheads resting against each other, Ben kept her close. After he pulled out, he carried her to the bathroom.

Standing under the spray of the hotel shower, Rey stared up at Ben as he rinsed shampoo from her hair.

"Ben?"

"Hmm," the low rumble still made her insides turn to jelly.

"What happens next?"

"Well, after we're finished here, I'm gonna take you back to your room since I'm pretty sure my bed is soaked." Rey felt her cheeks flush despite the heat of the room.

"In my defense, that was the first time I've ever squirted. I didn't know that was going to happen." Ben chuckled before pressing his lips to her forehead.

"Well it's not gonna be the last. That was definitely worth the absurd tip I'm gonna have to leave housekeeping. Once we're in your room, we're going to take a short nap and then we can have round two."

Though the idea of another round of mind-blowing sex with Ben was certainly high on her to-do list, it wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind in terms of her question.

"I meant  _ next _ like with us. I want something more than just a fling Ben."

There was that smile again, like she'd put the stars in the sky.

"Good," he replied simply.

Ben reached behind her and turned the water off. Rey watched as he grabbed a fluffy towel and wrapped her up like a burrito. She waited while he slung another towel around his hips before stepping over the edge of the tub. After helping her out, he placed a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"Because I intend to be a very doting boyfriend."

Rey let out a soft gasp at the word. She'd been hesitant to even hope for him to agree to maybe casually date. But the way he just tossed 'boyfriend' out there, like it was something he'd already considered and deemed the only possible outcome, made her stomach do some sort of X-Games maneuver. 

"Seriously?"

Her question was barely more than a breathless whisper. In response, he pulled her into his chest and held her close.

"Rey," his voice rumbled against her ear, "I want you. That means  _ all _ of you. For as long as you'll have me."

Rey all but jumped into his arms at that, happiness bubbling out of her in the form of giggles and kisses to every inch of him she could reach.

They didn't make it back to her room after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Ghost song “Depth of Satan’s Eyes”.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I’m begging you. They’re a fanfic writer’s lifeblood.


End file.
